


Lifesaver

by Ansgår (vegardylvisaker)



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Vampire AU, vampire best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegardylvisaker/pseuds/Ansg%C3%A5r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humans hunt animals, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> this is like some next part of my vampire au 'Kind', but it's not necessary to read that one in order to read this.

"Do you ever think about how life would be if we didn't have to kill other people to survive?"

Calle and Bård wander in the gardens that surround the castle, and the moon shines above them like it does for the living.

"Yeah, plenty of times." answers Bård truthfully, and a philosophical frown appears on his face. Calle shoves his hands into his pockets and looks up at the night sky.

"And have you ever contemplated the number of lives you took in order to keep existing?"

Bård thinks for a moment before he puts an arm around his friend's shoulders. He knows where this is going.

"We're _all_ just trying to stay alive, Calle. Humans hunt animals, too."

The older one stops in his tracks and a stern expression covers the concern on his face.

" _We_ are humans, too. We hunt our own kind."

Bård keeps walking, but now at a slower pace, and he shouts over his shoulder, "We are _vampires_. We are meant to feed on humans."

The moonlight and the darkness of the night paint the two men in electric blue as they walk through rows of flowers and bushes, trees and small creeks. Calle is now a good few steps behind his friend but he can still see Bård's ears twitch slightly. The younger one must have heard something. Or believes that he did, anyway.

"Everything okay?" asks Calle and his ears and eyes focus on the blackness around him. Mortal humans couldn't see anything in this poor light, but the two vampires catch every detail - from the spider on the rose bush right next to them, to the water bubble in the small creek fifteen meters away. But after three minutes of waiting, they decide to forget about it. After all they couldn't smell anything or anyone either.

Calle walks towards Bård and wants to put a hand on his shoulder when suddenly a human shoots out of the big hedge next to them and throws himself at Bård. The two vampires are so surprised for a second that neither of them has time to react before the man rams a knife into Bård's shoulder.

The younger vampire cries out in pain and that's when Calle seems to snap out of his daze; He jumps forward and throws his arms around the bundle of attacker and victim, and sinks his teeth deep into the human's neck.

Bård watches in horror as Calle buries his face in the man's flesh and literally rips his throat apart. Blood splatters in their faces, and onto the moonlit way, and a few seconds later sinks the human to the ground, lifeless and slaughtered.

The sight is horrid and the blood is hot on Bård's face and he has to look away - he's seen a lot of brutal things and beings, but Calle is the worst of all.

The younger one looks at his friend, whose face is covered in dark splotches of blood that drips down his chin like black honey, and he can see that Calle is seriously angered. His eyes are widened and dark, the brows above them furrowed. Calle pants with his mouth wide open and it makes his face look like a grimace out of a child's nightmare.

"You saved my life." Bård whispers, and he tries his best to sound grateful. But really, he is just very scared of his friend in this moment.

Calle's angry mask drops at those words and the realization dawns on him, a grin spreads on his lips and reveals the rows of sharp teeth that are dripping with blood and saliva.

"Yeah, I did!" shouts the older one excitedly, and he sounds so happy and proud of himself because he believes he really did just save his friend. He thinks he did something good. It breaks Bård's heart to see how Calle seems to be unable to realize what he just did - despite all the worrying about killing innocent people, or scaring them, he still thinks he's in the right just because that man had a knife. But Calle is a vampire and this is in his nature, as well as it is in Bård's, and no matter how hard he tries to outrun the bad in himself, Calle will never succeed. After all he's spent the past 975 years trying.

"Come on, we'll go back inside and clean you up." says Bård and steps forward once he deems Calle less dangerous and approachable. He puts a hand on the taller one's shoulder and steers him into the direction of the castle with a firm grip. They could take care of the dead body later.

Calle doesn't stop talking about his _heroic_ act for the rest of the night, and his eyes don't stop twinkling like those of a child on Christmas.


End file.
